Reunited
by HippieChick24
Summary: This is just a story about Noah and my O.C. :  Hope you guys like it.


Two kids that are about 3 years old, a little boy and a little girl, are chasing each other outside with a sprinkle hose in the summer while their mothers tan. "I'm going to get you Noah!" says the girl. "No you're not!" says the boy grabbing the sprinkler out of her hand. "Ha! Now I'm going to get you Sami!" "Ahhhh!" " Ha said I would get you." Sami, soaking wet, pulls the sprinkler out of Noah's hand and sprays him back with a big smile. "Ha! Now you're all wet like me." "So what do you want to do now?" "You want to go play in the sand?" "Sure!" While they go play in the sand Noah's mother gets a phone call. "Hey kids why don't you go get a book and read together?" says Sami's mom.

While the kids are reading _Animal Farm_ Noah's mom finishes talking on her phone. Noah's mom says with a solemn look on her face "Come on Noah we have to go now." "But mom we just started reading our favorite book!" Noah whines. "Noah we have to go." "But mom." "Now!" "Ok let me just say bye to Sami." Noah says with a pout. Noah's mom comes over to him, grabs his hand and leaves. "Mommy when will Noah come back?" watching sadly as Noah is being dragged away by his mom. "I am not sure, sweetheart, I'm not sure." Putting her hand on her daughter's head. She waits every day for Noah to knock on the front door, but is disappointed greatly with each passing day.

15 Years Later

Noah was reading a book on his bed when his older sister, Lorraine, came into his room. "Hey loser." Noah sighed and said "What do you want Lorraine?" "Nothing, just wanted to tell you that you got mail." She tossed the envelope on his bed. "Really? Or is this just another one of your stupid pranks?" he said picking up the letter, looking at it quizzically. "Just open the damn letter." He opened the letter and saw that it was from his grandma. The letter read "Dear Noah, your Pop Joe and I just came into the state and we were wondering if you wanted to come stay with us for the weekend. We know how you enjoy seeing us. Here is our number if you want to give us a call. #: xxx-xxx-xxxx. We hope to hear from you soon. Hugs and kisses, Bubby Kay."

"So Noah what does it say?" Lorraine says eagerly. "Bubby and Pop Joe came down on vacation and want me to go and stay with them for the weekend." "So are you going to?" "I don't know?" "Come on mister cynical, you should. It would just be you and them, plus I bet you that they have some great books to read." " Wow, Lorraine actually doing something nice for me? Now that's a shocker." "Shut up or I'll tell mom what really happened when Izzy came over." " Well I could use a weekend to get away from this place, ok I'll go." "Great! I'll tell mom that you're staying with bubby." She said walking out of his room. Noah smiles and calls his grandma.

That weekend Noah is standing in line at the train station waiting in line to get his ticket. He gets his ticket and heads out side to wait for the train. While he is waiting outside he hears someone calling his name. He sighs and says "Great, another fan girl." He turns around, squints and sees someone with brown hair running towards him. "Is that…" Then his eyes go wide in sudden realization. "Samantha!" he yells. The girl runs up to him and they hug in a long embrace with tears running down their eyes. "Oh my gosh it's you Sami, it's been so long." He says crying. "I know it has and I have missed you since the day you left. I even watched you when you were on that reality show." She replies also crying. "Look at you Sami, you look great!" "You do too." Sami replies sweetly. "Oh my gosh, we have to sit with each other and catch up." "We could catch up on the train." "Cool, lets." They sit and talk and catch up for a while on the train. Sami asks "So where are you headed to on this fine transit tube?" "Oh I'm headed to the east coast to see my grandma." "Really? So am I!" she says. "That's awesome maybe we can meet up while we are there." Noah suggests. They sat quietly after that reading their books because they could not think of anything else to talk about. After a while Sami asked "Um Noah, what happened after you left that day?" (Flash back)

"_Ok let me just say bye to Sami." Noah's mom grabs his arm and drags him away. Sami and Noah look at each other sadly. His mother puts him in the car and drives off. "Mommy am I going to see Sami tomorrow?" "No." "Well am I going to see her the next day?" "No Noah, you're never going to see her again." She replied sadly. "But why?" "Because your daddy got a new job closer to your aunt." "I don't want to move, I want to stay here and play with Sami!" "I'm sorry pumpkin, but you have to." "But I don't want to why can't you guys move and let me stay here?" He says crying. "Because I won't let you." "I can stay here on my own and take care of myself." "Now cut that out Noah, we are moving and that's that." "I hate you!" "Noah!"_

"We moved up to Canada. But recently I moved back down here with my mom and my sister because my mom divorced my dad." " I'm glad that your back down here but it's too bad for your dad." "No it's not. My dad was a horrible tyrant who got his comeuppance. All he cared about was money, money, money, money. That's why I didn't try to win on the show. I didn't want to get the money because my dad wanted it. He forced me to go on there. But I guess that doesn't matter to you." "Of course it does." She says lightly touching his shoulder. "Oh really and I suppose your life hasn't been a peach either, sunshine." He said in an angry sarcastic way. "Actually it hasn't." she says sadly. He looks at her. "What do you mean?" Turning the other way towards the window of the train so she doesn't have to look at him she says "After you left I waited for you every day but you didn't come so I got sad, but when I saw you on that TV show it brought my spirits up a little bit because I got to see you until the day you got voted off, I kept watching and writing to the show's producers after that to see if they would somehow put you back on but they never did. Then just last year my parents and I, we were in our car waiting at a traffic light when a drunk driver hit us." He turned to her and looked at her with a wide eyed daze. She broke down instantly, with face in both of her hands, sobbing "They were killed on impact." Now it was his turn to but his hand on her shoulder. "Don't cry its ok." Crying into his chest "No, it's not ok, my parents were killed! The people that created me are dead! It should have been me not them!" He slowly wrapped his arms around her, hugging her with tears coming down his eyes. "I'm all alone, Noah, I'm all alone." "You're not alone, Samantha." Her crying lessens to a sniffle. She looks up into his soft dark chocolate eyes. "You're not alone because you have me now, plus you have your grandparents." He says. "I just miss them so much." She says with tears still coming down her eyes.

A little while later Noah looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep on him. Careful not to wake her he shifted himself back next to the window and kissed her gently on the forehead and he fell asleep. When they woke up they realized that the train had stopped at their stop. They saw that the conductor was staring at them. The conductor said "I was wondering when you two would wake up. You have to get off." The pulled away from each other blushing. "I guess we should go." Says Noah. They pick up their stuff and leave the train and get into their separate cars. They end up driving in the same direction. Noah's thoughts (**why is she following me)? **When they reach the same apartment building Noah asks "Ok why are you following me?" clearly confused. "This is where my grandparents stay, why are you following me?" "Wait, did you say that your grandparents are staying here?" "Yeah why?" He looks at Sami with pure shock on his face "No way!" "What?" "I think your grandparents are also mine!" "WHAT?" At this Sami faints. Noah sees this and catches her. Sami wakes up and says "I can't believe we've known each other for this long and not know that we are related!"

When they get up to their grandparent's apartment they are happily greeted by them. After the visit with their grandparents they go back on the train and are soon on their way home. While they were on the train Noah got a call. "Hello?" "Hey, it's me Heather." Noah rolls his eyes "What do you want Heather?" "I just wanted to know what you're doing." "If you really must know I am on a train coming back from visiting my grandparents." "Oh are they buried there? Hahahahah!" Noah gets piqued at what she says and Samantha sees this. She grabs the phone out of Noah's hands and talks to the other girl "Heather is it? Yeah this is Noah's cousin Sami. I just wanted to tell you that that was really uncalled for. You shouldn't be talking like that." Heather "Oh yeah? Well what are you going to do about it, Honey?" "Oh I'm gonna make you regret that you said that." "Oh and how are you gonna do that?" "I don't know how but you will regret that you said that." "Ha! I knew it another stupid cowardly nerd from the same cowardly family." "I'm going to punch your f*^ing lights out you stupid b^*#! You'd better be scared because I'm gonna track your f*^#ing body down, don't you ever call this number again!" Samantha shuts the phone. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that." "It's ok; you did me a favor, I don't even know why I gave her my number, though I see that you still have your fire." They had a good laugh at this. "Yeah."

"Hey Noah?" "Yeah?" "I was wondering where you lived?" "Oh, I live in Westbrook." "Cool! I live there too!" "Hey do you want to come over to my house when the train comes into station?" "Sure." The train gets to the station and they both go back to Sami's house. And the boy and girl are happy staying with each other.

Well I hope you guys liked my story.

**Bubby- a Jewish grandmother**

**Remember to read and review **


End file.
